SoWho is the Culprit?
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori is known as the best Detective in London...will he be able to catch a serial killer...and keep his sanity too?
1. Chapter 1:So who is the culprit?

Hello my faithful and awesome readers!

Dei: I blew up the gas station un!

Saso: wow…you really enjoy this game don't you Dei?

Dei: Duh! Infamous is awesome un!

Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned!

Thanks Dei! Welcome to _So...Who is the Culprit?_

**So…Who is the Culprit?**

Sasori looked up at the large mansion in front of him. What had possessed him to accept the invitation? He didn't even like Orochimaru! He sighed as he turned back to the carriage that had brought him and his partner here. "Deidara, I want you on your best behavior boy. You're lucky I brought you here." "Yes Sasori-no-danna." Replied the young blonde male that was walking over.

Akasuna no Sasori. At age 35, he is known as the greatest detective in America having solved many a mystery that was thought impossible. His cunning was matched only by his analysis ability and was famous across the country. Recently, he had taken up an apprentice; Katsu Deidara. He had to admit, the blonde boy was very intelligent. He had actually caught a few things Sasori missed in the last few cases. For such a young mind (19) Deidara sure did know his stuff.

But as of yet, the Duo had yet to capture the most wanted murderer at this time; the Boy. Sasori sighed at the thought of the name. No one could think of anything more creative? Then again…every time a witness says something about the murderer, the only words that come out of their mouth were, "The…the boy did it!"

"Well? Are we going in or not Danna?" asked Deidara as he stepped forward. Sasori ran a hand through his messy red locks and headed for the entrance to the mansion.

Knocking on the door, Deidara took a step back and let Sasori be in front. It was SASORI who had been invited after all. "Thanks for bringing me Danna." He said as he looked around a bit. Sasori hummed in response. In all reality, the redhead would rather be at home relaxing…or even out on another case! But, he was already here, may as well make the best of it.

The door opened to reveal a snake like man with long black hair and yellow eyes. "Ah! Sasori-kun! How nice of you to join us!" he said…

~Later, in the parlor room~

Deidara was playing a game of chess with one of the other guests, Uchiha Itachi. "I'm surprised someone like Sasori brought his apprentice to such a place." Commented the raven haired, onyx eyed male. Deidara shrugged as his sapphire eyes scanned the board, "I'm grateful actually un. It's nice to be at such a formal gathering. Though…there are quite a few people here un." he said before moving a piece on the board and glancing around the room at its inhabitants.

To his left, standing by the billiards table, was Pein, head of Akatsuki corporation. Deidara didn't really know what Akatsuki did, but it didn't really matter to him. Next to the auburn haired male was a woman with blue locks and amber eyes. Deidara knew it was Pein's wife, Konan. The two were playing billiards with Kakuzu, head of the largest bank in the state, and his business partner Hidan.

Looking behind Itachi, he saw Itachi's own associate, Kisame. The two owned a chain of stores in a few towns. There were also some other people that Deidara had no real clue who they were. One was a pinkette. She had to be the most annoying creature that Deidara had ever seen. He had heard her whining about the fact that this place wasn't as nice as she had expected to the poor blonde sap next to her. The man that had arrived with them had white, spiked up hair and wore an eye-patch over his left eye.

And then there was- "Hey Deidara-san!" –Tobi. He and his friend Zetsu were there as well. Zetsu owned a large chain of flower shops…

Ignoring Tobi, Deidara turned back to the game in front of him. "Yes, I agree. What could Orochimaru hope to accomplish with this?" asked Itachi. Deidara shrugged as he moved one of his pieces. Humming a bit, he said, "Not sure un. I wonder how entertaining this night will be un." Raising a brow. Itachi stated, "You know how entertaining it will be." Deidara smirked, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't un. It all depends…oh look; it's started to snow un."

Before Itachi could question what the blonde meant, Orochimaru called them to the dining room for dinner…

~After dinner~

Sasori sighed in frustration as he sat on the bed in the room Orochimaru had offered him and Deidara. "Who would've thought it would turning into such a storm un?" asked Deidara with a chipper voice. Sasori glared at him, "Be quiet Deidara. Honestly, what the hell possessed me to accept this invitation?" "Hmm…free food un?" reasoned the blonde. Sasori sot him a flat look, "You sure do love to annoy don't you Deidara? How did I not notice that for the last few months?" Deidara grinned and shrugged before sitting at the window. His face got an odd look to it, as if he were off in some sort of dreamland.

Sasori decided it wasn't anything worth his attention and merely laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Deidara glanced over at the red head and cocked his head to the side. "He sure did fall asleep fast. Then again…he wants this night to be over and done with un…" he turned back to the window, "While I am glad that the night is only beginning un." he continued to stare out at the snow storm outside…

~A while later~

Sasori awoke at an odd sound. Looking around, he noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep at the window. "Deidara." He whispered as he walked over to the blonde. Before he reached Deidara, however, a loud scream pierced the air. Deidara's eyes shot open and he looked up. "What was that danna?" he asked as he got to his feet. Sasori shook his head, "I don't know, but we'd better go check." He said as the two headed out the door.

They saw Itachi and Kisame come out of the room across the hall. "What was that scream?" asked the blunette. Deidara shrugged as Sasori said, "That's what we're off to find out." And the group headed down the hall. They saw the door to Orochimaru's room open with the pinkette standing in the entrance, shaking on fear with one hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Sasori as the other inhabitants of the Manor rushed over. The pinkette slowly back out of the entrance to the room. Her face was one of complete and utter shock. Sasori and Deidara hurried inside, but slowed as they took in the sight before them.

At the desk in the back sat Orochimaru, a knife protruding from his chest. It was obvious that the man was dead.

Sasori could hear the gasps and people backing away. "No one is to walk away until we figure out what's going on!" exclaimed the redhead. One of these people was now a murderer, and that left Sasori and Deidara to find out whom, and stop them from killing someone else.

"Well Danna, I think it was obvious un." started Deidara as he walked over to the corpse, "He's dead. You know, as in not breathing, heart not beating, no longer living un?" Sasori frowned, "Deidara…" "With a lack of living, no longer full of any life?" "BRAT!" The blonde finally looked over at his partner. "Will you shut up already? You know what I meant." Muttered Sasori as he turned to look at the other guests. "Where were you all within the past two hours?" he asked as he remembered what he had read while walking pass the clock. It was one am. And he knew for a fact that the last time he had looked at the same clock, it had been eleven pm.

Deidara just shrugged, "I was asleep. You know that un." Sasori rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew that Deidara was asleep. He had fallen asleep at the window like he would do at the office the lazy brat. Sasori turned to Kakuzu and Hidan. The albino shook his head, "We were in the fucking parlor! Playing billiards with Kakashi and Naruto with Sakura watching!" Sasori glanced at the other white haired male who nodded and sighed before turning to Kisame and Itachi.

The raven haired man frowned, "You can't possibly think it was us. We had stepped out of the room right after you and Deidara did. We went into the room at 11:00 pm and fell asleep. Nothing else happened." He explained. Sasori nodded. He had seen Itachi and Kisame enter their room before he and Deidara did…

It went on like that, but everyone had a strong alibi. Sasori had sent them all to their rooms to make sure that they wouldn't get into trouble…and He and Deidara continued to look around for clues for another ten minutes.

Unfortunately, Sasori and Deidara found nothing. It was as if the murderer had been very careful with how he had committed his crime…

With a sigh, Sasori turned for the door. "Come on Deidara. Let's go speak with each of them separately. Maybe we'll find something out." The blonde nodded and followed his mentor out of the room and down the hall. Sasori walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu's room first. Though…as he reached the door, the candles that were keeping the halls a lit went out and he and Deidara were engulfed in darkness. "Brat?" "I'm here Sasori-no-danna." Sasori nodded and felt around for the door.

After a couple of minutes, he found it and knocked…

~Later~

After a very interesting session between the four, Sasori and Deidara walked out highly annoyed at how Hidan had spoken to them. "He sure was very pleasant." Muttered the blonde sarcastically. Sasori grunted in response. Suddenly, Deidara tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Ow…" he muttered as Sasori helped him up. Both looked down as Itachi and Kisame stepped out of their room with a candle, "What's wrong?" asked the shark. Deidara looked down and his face went emotionless. "Danna…" he whispered. Sasori looked down and froze.

There was Sakura, dead at their feet.

Kisame came closer, bringing the glow of the candlelight. Sasori sighed as he saw he wide eyes and gaping mouth…what disgusted him the most was the knife sticking out of her head. Sasori turned to his back on the sight, thinking of who it could be. Deidara had been right next to him the whole time so there was no way he could've killed the girl…he had been talking to Hidan and Kakuzu so there was no possible way it could've been them…

He turned to look at the disgusted and shocked faces of Kisame and Itachi. You couldn't fake those looks…they didn't do it…Tobi and Zetsu? He shook his head. Zetsu maybe, but Tobi seemed to be such a coward…Pein had the resources to commit such a crime without getting caught…but he didn't have the motive for killing the two victims…

Sasori ran a hand through his messy red locks as others came over. "Oh my!" exclaimed Konan as she saw the girl on the ground. "Tobi's scared…" whimpered Tobi as he clung to Zetsu. "Told you fuckers it wasn't me." Muttered Hidan as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is…she…dead?" asked Naruto, shock the main thing in his eyes. Deidara nodded, "Yup. She's dead. No longer among the living, out of life, a corpse un." "Deidara enough. Now is not the time for that." Growled Sasori as he narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "I'm sorry Danna. I was only trying to lighten the mood here un."

Sasori rolled his eyes before turning back to the others and stating, "Change of plans. I want everyone to go into the parlor. We're all going to stay there until the storm clears up and I can contact some help. Understood?" All of them nodded and they all headed down to the parlor…

~An hour passes. Time: 3am~

The remaining people were all present in the parlor, trying to keep their minds occupied as to not think of the events that had happened. So far, it seemed as if no one else needed to die…

"Ugh, I'm hungry un…If I'm gonna be staying up all night, I need food." Whispered Deidara to Sasori. Sasori sighed. Of course the brat would say something like that. "Deidara and I are going to go get some food." Everyone looked at them suspiciously. "Oh come on, you can't believe WE did it?" asked Sasori. The room remained silent…until Pein broke it. "I'll go with them. I barely know the two, so it won't matter." Sasori shrugged, "Fine with me.

Deidara got to his feet, "I just want food un." Sasori sighed, "Shut up brat."

And so the three headed to the kitchen.

Sasori first noticed Pein's uneasiness. As if he knew something Sasori didn't. "Is something wrong Pein?" he asked. The auburn haired man shook his head, "Not at all detective. Just thinking is all." Ok…

The second thing Sasori noticed was that Pein kept glancing at Deidara. What did that mean? "You seem highly uneasy. Are you sure?" "Yes detective. I'm fine." Sasori stepped in front of Pein, "You could tell me. If you know something about this, it would help to know." Pein thought a moment…

Deidara leaned on the wall behind him with a sigh of frustration…and the wall opened up. He fell into it and it closed right up again. Sasori and Pein turned to the wall, both confused as to what happened. The red head stepped forward, touching the wall and trying to get it open. "Deidara? Deidara if you can hear me answer me!" he exclaimed. The blonde could be a pain, but Sasori didn't want him to die! That was his partner!

Pein backed up in fear. "What's going-" his back hit a point on the wall and the floor opened up and he fell through. Sasori turned and frowned. Trap doors…this was bad. If the murderer had managed to sneak away…

He had to find them both and fast. He took a step forward and felt something sink under his foot. He stepped to the side to avoid whatever it was, only to have the opposite wall of where Deidara had fallen open and let him fall through. He fell onto his side with a grunt as the wall closed once more.

Fucking Orochimaru and his traps…Sasori got to his feet and dusted himself off while he looked around the pitch black space….or not. He saw a torch up a few stairs…might as well follow the stairs. He doubted the secret passage would open from this side…

He walked up a spiral staircase for a few minutes before reaching a door. Opening it, he found himself in what looked like an attic. Wow…from the first floor, to the attic on the third? What for? Not that it mattered…He exited and headed down. He found himself back at the parlor, where Deidara was now at as well. "Sasori-no-danna! You're all right!" stated the blonde. Sasori nodded, "You too Deidara…" he muttered before glancing around, "Where's...Pein?" Konan walked over, "You don't know?" she asked in a worried tone. Sasori shook his head before turning and heading back.

He heard Deidara and the others follow and tried to calm his nerves. Who had something against Pein? Not many people even KNEW him. Or did he know something? Sasori froze as he entered the sitting room. Pein was on the floor, bleeding from some sort of head wound.

Moving quickly, Sasori went over to check his pulse. He shook his head and heard Konan gasp in shock before sobbing. Kakashi took a step back. "Sasori was the last one to come back." He stated. Naruto nodded, "That's right. Who knows why he took so long?" Sasori's eyes widened, "What? No! I would never take a person's life like this!"

Deidara stood in front of Sasori, "Now, now, there's no reason to act like savage animals un." Hidan laughed, "You could have been helping him!" "I was on the second floor un. There was no way I could've gotten here and back to the parlor so fast un." "I was on the third floor. It's impossible for me to have moved so fast as well."

Silence shrouded the room for a bit before Deidara suggested that they all go back to the parlor and wait until the sun came up…

~A few hours later~

The sun was out and back up had arrived. The chief of the police had told Sasori and Deidara to go and get some actual rest before coming back to help with the case. After the two agreed, they had gone back to collect their few belongings.

After a long silence, Deidara asked, "Who do you think killed them un?"

Sasori shrugged. He still needed to think about it more when his brain was recharged. "It could be Tobi…but he's such a coward….Itachi? Nah, Kisame is a good person, he would be involved …" "Then….who is the culprit?" asked the blonde. Sasori thought some more, "Well…the way they froze in seeing Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi couldn't. they loved the girl like family…" he thought some more, "Konan loved Pein. She's hysterical to the fact that her husband is dead. Zetsu doesn't like problems…he wouldn't do something like this…Kisame and Itachi were around everyone the whole time in the parlor…"

"They are most likely gonna question you too un…" mused the blonde. Sasori frowned. "I didn't do it." "You see, you have a pretty big collection of knives at home un…" "It wasn't me." "And then the way you got to the parlor room last." "I didn't do it!" Deidara laughed at Sasori's anger. "I KNOW you didn't un." Sasori raised a blow as he lightened his glare. "You KNOW I didn't? I mean, I didn't but how can you sound so sure? You and I are two different people…" he asked.

"You were fast asleep when Orochimaru was murdered; nothing woke you up until you woke me up. As for the pinkette, you were so preoccupied with finding the culprit, there was no way you had the mentality to kill her un." explained Deidara. Sasori's eyes widened as he questioned Deidara's knowledge in his mind. Deidara chuckled and continued, "And then there's Pein. He was on the first floor un. After we all fell through those traps, you ended up on the _third_ floor. There was no possible way for you to have been that fast."

The red head took a step back as a solution came into his head. No…there was no way! It couldn't be! "Deidara….who…do you know who?" he asked as he wondered if his solution was correct, "It can't be can it? You have enough sanity to know how wrong this is…"

Deidara laughed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Sanity? What is that?" he said before looking Sasori in the eye, "It couldn't have been you, because it was me." Sasori felt a chill go down his spine. Deidara? Deidara was the murderer? But…how? How could Sasori have not notice? He had been working with Deidara for over two years! "Why? Why would you-"

They both heard footsteps.

Deidara moved fast. He pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed his own shoulder deeply, making sure to bloody the knife. Then he threw the knife straight into the wall behind him.

He cried out in pain and fell to his knees as the police barged into the room. "What's going on in here?" they asked. The scene before them shocked them. The great detective Akasuna standing before his wounded partner, a knife driven into the wall behind the young blonde as he looked up at the red head with fear on his face. "Looks like we've found our culprit. Take him in!" exclaimed one of the cops. Sasori panicked, "No! You don't understand! I didn't do this! He's framing me!"

"We'll see what the judge thinks. Especially about this situation where he was INJURED." Stated the cop as he and his partners dragged the red head out the door. As they pushed him into the carriage, Sasori looked at the windows and saw Deidara smiling down at him. The blonde waved at him with a wild look in his eyes.

Sasori swore that he would find a way to clear his name…

(A/n) And there you go! Sa hannin wa dare? XD It was Deidara!

Dei: Heheh.

Saso: And _I_ go to jail?

Yes, yes you do Danna. R&R! Flames to be used to burn Orochimaru!


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed Insanity

Ugh…my computer deleted this once already…UGH! ...I had the beginning! Anyway, since now I'm not in the mood for what I had said…well...Except that you guys should thank my Tobi…he's the one that helped me think of the rest of this…Since Danna's in jail…

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks…welcome to, _Revealed Insanity_!

**Revealed Insanity**

Deidara looked up from the book he was reading as the door to his room opened. Once he noted that it was a curtained teen with spiky, raven hair, he turned his attention back to his book. "What is it Tobi?" he asked in a sing-song voice. "I have a m-message for you sempai." Replied the other male, his voiced cracking a bit.

Out of all the people that knew exactly how Deidara was, Tobi was the only one that feared him. The others had either been found by the blonde along the way, or they wanted to use the blonde's abilities for their own selfish reasons. Not that Deidara actually cared. Not as long as he could do as he pleased.

"Really now? Well what is it un? You didn't do something extremely stupid again did you?" asked Deidara in that same sing-song voice. Tobi gulped. Deidara was in one of his unstable moods again. That could end badly…

"N-no! The police want you to know that S-Sasori-san broke out of prison is all!" explained Tobi.

Without looking up from his book, Deidara hummed. "I see. Who would've thought that Sasori-no-danna, such a man of justice, would break the law! This makes the game much more interesting un." he said with a smirk spreading across his face. Tobi blinked, not understanding what the blonde meant.

"B-but sempai…how is that more interesting? Isn't it bad that he's free? He'll try to reveal you!" he reasoned. Deidara sighed and snapped his book shut. "It seems that you do not understand Tobi. An artist such as myself must seek ever greater stimulation. When I had to be around the great detective Akasuna all day, it made me have to plan everything carefully un."

Standing from his seat at the desk in the room, Deidara walked over to the window. "It's like a game of chess un...be useful and go and get Itachi will you?" he said as his eyes scanned the streets of London below. As the other teen left, Deidara smirked.

Tobi was such a coward. He hated killing, but his fear of Deidara made it that he couldn't say anything against him. Tobi knew that he was Deidara's pawn and let the blonde move him as he pleased. As for Itachi…he was Deidara's knight. The blonde had many uses for the weasel and did everything in his power to make sure that Itachi was never compromised. Hidan was less important, but still important. He was more of a bishop. Deidara used him more because of his position in the bank. Since Kakuzu really didn't like letting go of money…though…the brunette also liked using Deidara for his own selfish desires. When a competitor was doing better than him, Kakuzu would ask Deidara to be rid of him.

Itachi…Deidara had found Itachi about nine years earlier, and even though the raven was two years older than the blonde, Deidara knew how to control him. And Itachi never fought against it. He had been suicidal when Deidara had found him after he had murdered his own family; mother, father, and little brother. Deidara had explained that he was different. The way Itachi saw the world was in a way that was too advanced for people living in it. He had helped Itachi control his homicidal urges and showed him how to plan ahead.

Hidan? Well, Hidan Deidara had found in Russia. Known as _The Reaper_, Hidan had been hunted by the police…and had almost gotten caught. That was when Deidara had stepped into his life. Hidan followed Deidara to London…

Tobi…Tobi Deidara had found last year. He had saved the boy from a group of idiotic drunkards. If there was one thing that Deidara disliked, it was watching people kill messily. He always thought that a murder should be complex; a beautiful work of art. That sole manner of thinking was the reason that Tobi had survived. After, Tobi had found out quite a bit about the blonde…and his fear began.

Itachi had once asked why Tobi was still alive. Deidara's answer? "I still have use for him…plus he entertains me with his fear when I'm bored un." The answer had actually unnerved Itachi. He still found it odd how Deidara was so…heartless.

Deidara had his reasons though. Insanity was not something you could control really. It's not something you inherit either. Insanity was something that could happen in the blink of an eye. And after the hell that Deidara had been put through…

The door opened once more as Itachi walked in. "You summoned me?" he asked, "It had better be important. It's never easy to shake Kisame." Deidara laughed in a carefree manner before saying, "If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have bothered you at this time of the day un." he reasoned. The Uchiha nodded and Deidara stated, "It seems as if Detective Akasuna has escaped from prison."

Eyes wide, Itachi took a step closer to the blonde, "But…he knows exactly what you are! That's not good Deidara!" he exclaimed. Deidara laughed once more before turning to the window, "Have you forgotten who I am Uchiha Itachi? I am Katsu Deidara un. I have so many titles that so many countries have given me that even you do not know what I really am un…how can you expect someone like Akasuna no Sasori to know me so well?"

Itachi sighed. He knew the blonde was probably right. After all, no cop had ever been able to catch him. Hell, none of the law enforcers had ever even seen his face! But he couldn't shake off the odd feeling of dread that had consumed him when the blonde had stated that the redheaded man had escaped. It was a type of…premonition.

And he hoped it was wrong…

With a hum, Deidara turned to the door, "Go downstairs and check on my stocks would you? Oh…and give this to Zetsu un." he handed the raven an envelope before grabbing his jacket. "W-where are you going?" asked Itachi, confused. Deidara slipped the jacket on and exited the room, "To speak with Hidan."

~Meanwhile~

Sasori slipped into his old home. He really needed a decent outfit…and his gun.

He knew that he was now being searched for…but all he wanted was to clear his name. But to do that, he needed to find Deidara. "I knew you'd come here 'Sori."

The redhead spun around to see Kisame sitting on his couch. "Mr. Hoshigaki." He whispered. Kisame stood and walked over. "No need to be so formal with me 'Sori. We grew up together after all." He said as he motioned to the plate of food on the table. Sasori raised a brow at the blunette. "Why are you here Kisame?" he asked. Kisame motioned to the table once more and Sasori sighed.

Grabbing the plate, he started to eat as Kisame spoke. "I heard you broke out. I wanted to know who it really was. I know you 'Sori. You would never kill a man without reason, let alone three. So I wanna help you clear your name my friend."

Sasori nodded as he finished the food. "Deidara." Kisame blinked. "No way." He muttered, "Your partner?" Sasori nodded as he got himself a glass of water. "He's…completely insane." He whispered before drowning the glass. He knew it was hard to believe. It had taken the redhead three weeks to come to terms with that fact himself. He had thought he had known Deidara so well…but the boy had been a murderer…and he had never noticed.

"So…what's the plan then?" asked Kisame. The good thing about having Kisame as a friend? He did whatever he could to help him. Sasori thought it over…

~At Kakuzu's bank~

Deidara opened the door to the bank. "Why hello Detective Katsu! If you're looking for Mr. Yoku, he's up in his office with Mr. Gesei." Greeted one of the tellers. She smiled widely at the blonde as he nodded in response and headed up the stairs. Opening the door to Kakuzu's office, he glanced around.

"Ah, Detective Katsu. What brings you here?" asked the brunette. Deidara kicked the door closed and moved with a speed that Hidan had never seen. Swiftly, he pulled out a knife and threw it, with precise aim, into Kakuzu's heart. Without a sound, the brunette looked down at the knife protruding from his chest before his head lolled back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

After a few seconds of silence, Hidan chuckled, "Well it's about fucking time Dei." He stated as he reached for the knife. "Don't touch it un." said Deidara in his carefree voice. Hidan raised a brow before he noticed that the blonde was wearing gloves. "Ah…fingerprints? You really do think of everything." Whispered the albino. Deidara shrugged and said, "Now, in exchange for getting him out of your hair, you owe me your complete loyalty." Hidan scoffed, "Yeah, sure whatever. How are we gonna get this off our hands fucker?"

"Call in one of your employees."

Hidan went to the door and quietly called someone over to the room. A man with white hair pulled into a low ponytail and glasses walked in. "Yes Mr. Gesei? Oh my-" Deidara slapped a hand over the man's mouth. "Guess what un? You just killed Yoku Kakuzu. Have fun in prison~." He sang with a satisfied smirk. Hidan bit back a laugh before catching Deidara's eyes. The blonde pulled the man over to Kakuzu's corpse and forced him to put his hand on the knife. The man struggled, trying to get out of the blonde's grasp as Hidan said, "Well, Yakushi Kabuto's a murderer…" He went out the door…

~A few days pass~

Sasori glared up at the building he and Kisame stood before. It was Deidara's home…if someone like Deidara called it like that. "Are you sure it's ok to be barging in like this 'Sori?" asked Kisame as he glanced down the street, "We haven't seen anyone all day…who's to say that he isn't in there?" Sasori sighed. He understood his friend's uneasiness. After all, Kisame was still head of his company…where as Sasori was a wanted man. Sasori had nothing to lose. After all, he either cleared his name, ended up back in jail, or died. His good reputation had been taken from him by Deidara…

"I can handle this from here Kisame." He said, "You should head home." Kisame laughed, "No way in hell man! I'm sticking with you no matter what happens!" Sasori sighed, "You have a reputation Kisame…you shouldn't risk losing it…" "Eh, what's the good if I don't live life to the fullest?"

Sasori gave up. He knew that Kisame wouldn't give up on something once he put his mind to it. "Then don't complain. We're going in anyway." He muttered as he walked up to the entrance.

Knocking on the door, Sasori was surprised when it swung open. That was a sure sign that something was up. He sighed and pulled out his gun as he stepped inside with Kisame following close behind.

It was dark, but Sasori could see that most of the rooms were completely empty; only a few had some furniture or something of the sorts. The air seemed to close in on the two…a very odd sensation. They checked all the rooms on the first floor. "Nothing…" whispered Kisame. Sasori nodded. The duo headed up the stairs.

"It's still dark…" muttered the blunette. Sasori ignored the comment and scanned the hall. He caught sight of a light way in the back and headed over quietly. As the two reached the door-

"There's no reason to be so sneaky Sasori-no-danna. I knew you were here since the moment you stepped out of Mr. Hoshigaki's car un."

Sasori and Kisame froze. So Deidara DID know they were there…

Sasori kicked the door open and stepped into the room.

There stood Deidara with a psychotic grin on his face. "Hello danna. It's nice to see you un. I have to say, I was shocked to find out that you had broken out of prison! I guess you and I aren't so different after all un." he welcomed, his voice eerily carefree. Sasori frowned, "I am nothing like you Deidara." He stated. Deidara hummed, "I believe you are. You and I are similar. Insanity has us in its clutches un." Sasori aimed at the blonde's head, "I am not like you." He said with a dark glare.

Deidara laughed, "Says the man aiming a gun at my head un~!" he sang. Sasori glared darkly as he felt a hand on his arm. "Don't give him the satisfaction 'Sori." Muttered Kisame. Sasori lowered the weapon slightly. "We're taking you in Deidara. You're freedom is gone." He said in a calm tone. Deidara hummed again, "No…I don't think so. After all, you have no proof. And besides that…"

"You're out numbered."

Kisame and Sasori turned as Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi stepped into the room.

"Itachi?" questioned Kisame in shock. "Hello Kisame. Sorry, but I owe Deidara my life." Explained the Uchiha in monotone. "Owe him your life? What does that mean?"

"Aw, this is quite a shock for Mr. Hoshigaki isn't it Weasel?" sang the blonde as he sat on an empty desk in the room. "Well, Artist, I would believe it would be. He has no idea of our past…" Sasori frowned, "I thought it was odd how fast you two became friends at the mansion…" he said, "As far as I knew, Deidara had never met Mr. Uchiha." Deidara chuckled, "I knew Weasel long before he met Mr. Hoshigaki, Sasori-no-danna. In fact, he and I both came from Japan un. We traveled all of Japan, China, and even Russia un! That's where we met Hidan, or Reaper as I like to call him~!" Hidan laughed loudly, "Yes…" he said, his voice taking on a Russian accent, "Deidara did find me in St. Petersburg. Back then I was in hiding…"

Sasori remained silent. So, they had come to London together…and had split up for things that interested them? "What about you Tobi?" asked Kisame. The younger raven jumped, "N-no…don't ask me…T-Tobi doesn't know…" he stuttered. Deidara laughed, "Don't even bother Mr. Hoshigaki. Tobi is too afraid to do anything against me un."

Averting his gaze, Tobi started trembling. He really didn't wanna get caught in any of this…

"Deidara, this is between you and me." Said Sasori. "And yet, you brought Mr. Hoshigaki?" shot the blonde. "I came to help my friend and to be sure of something…" explained Kisame. Deidara raised a brow, "And that would be?" "Were you the one who murdered Yoku Kakuzu?"

Deidara's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh, "You're good Mr. Hoshigaki un. Not a single other person, well, besides Danna, would ever think I would do such a thing." He ran a hand through his golden bangs and smiled sweetly, "Which means, you'll have to be disposed of un." Hidan chuckled, "I was thinking that you were acting strange today Artist…but now I see I was wrong. You are still the same crazy blonde I know."

Sasori raised his gun once more, "You think that you can kill me Brat? Go ahead and try."

And that's when the blonde snapped.

Deidara shot forward, faster than Sasori had ever seen a person move, and gripped Sasori's wrist. He twisted it, forcing the red head to release the pistol in pain. Deidara then flipped him onto his back. Sasori gasped in pain and he swore he heard something crack. "What's the matter Sasori-no-danna? You are way tougher than this un. Don't make it too easy for me."

Sasori scowled and jumped up onto his feet. "I'm just getting started Brat." He growled as he tackled the blonde to the ground. He punched Deidara a few times before he regained his composure and kicked him off. Sasori landed with a grunt and rolled to the side as Deidara brought his foot down where his head just was.

Looking back, Sasori noticed the crack in the wood and frowned. Deidara was much stronger than he looked. Deidara met his gaze and Sasori saw something in those sapphire eyes that he didn't expect…

"OI!"

The blonde held his arm up as Hidan tossed him a metal pipe and caught it. He spun it once and brought it down. Sasori's eyes widened and he rolled back onto his feet before it could connect. The pipe slammed a hole into the floor. "SORI!" Sasori looked up and caught his gun as Kisame tossed it. He took aim at the blonde and pulled the trigger…

But Deidara was too quick.

He moved back and grabbed Tobi by the shirt, pulling him before him as a shield. The raven haired boy's eyes widened as he looked down at the mortal wound. He looked back at Deidara, "S-Sempai…w-why?" he stuttered. Deidara shrugged, "I have no more use for you un. So, I'm taking what you owe." Tobi's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp in Deidara's grip. The blonde threw him at the shocked Sasori and lunged at him.

Sasori took a step back and aimed his pistol once more…

But Deidara used the pipe to smack the object out of his hand. It skidded off into the dark hall as the blonde landed in front of him. "That's checkmate Sasori-no-danna." He said with a smirk as he raised the pole above his head…

The door was suddenly kicked open. "FREEZE KATSU!" a few cops stormed in, guns drawn and aimed at Deidara, and surrounded the blonde. Deidara frowned. "How?" he asked in surprise. "Mr. Hoshigaki called us before he and Detective Akasuna came over here!" explained a cop before turning to said red head, "Forgive us Detective, we should've known you would never commit such a crime." Sasori shrugged, "It's all right. The truth was revealed."

Deidara glared as the cops restrained him.

"Detective, follow me. Let the local authorities handle this." Said a person in Sasori's ear. A gentle hand gripped his arm and pulled him towards the hall. Sasori spared one last glance at Deidara and notice the blonde smirking at him. Did he still have something up his sleeve? Sasori looked around before he was consumed by the darkness of the rest of the building.

Had Hidan and Itachi still been in the room?

Sasori shook the thoughts out of his head as he turned to the man leading him back out of the building. His face was hidden under the shadow of the cap he wore. "What about Mr. Hoshigaki?" he asked. The man nodded, "Don't worry, someone will lead him out as well Detective." He replied.

What was it about his voice that seemed…familiar?

Nah, Sasori was just being paranoid. He let the officer lead him out and looked back at the building. He just couldn't believe it.

"It's finally over." He stated.

The man let go of his arm as the stepped onto the sidewalk across the street with a chuckle.

"You would say that…wouldn't you Sasori-no-danna?"

Sasori's eyes widened and he turned to look at the man-

The sound of an explosion filled the air and Sasori was thrown into the building behind him. He blacked out as his head met the bricks…

~Days pass~

Sasori opened his eyes slowly as an annoying light hit his eyes. "You're up! I'll go get a doctor!"

The red head sat up and flinched slightly. Looking down, he noticed that he had bandages around his side. His right eye was also covered, but he could see the bits of light through the bandages, so he knew he hadn't lost his eye. He glanced around and noticed that he was in a hospital room. What?

Suddenly, Konan and a doctor walked in. "Detective Akasuna! You've finally awakened!" stated the doctor. Sasori blinked a few times before remembering the last thing that had happened. "But…the building…it…" "Deidara had one last trick up his sleeve." Explained Konan, "He set off dynamite and blew the whole building to ashes." "What about…" "Kisame died in the explosion…"

Sasori sighed.

It had happened again. He couldn't save anyone…but…"What about Deidara?" he asked.

"Deidara had strapped the dynamite to HIMSELF." Explained the blunette. Sasori thought it over before sighing. "I thought I had heard something before the explosion…but I guess it was my imagination. Now…why am I so badly injured?" he asked.

After the doctor explained the damage Sasori had sustained from hitting the building and some rubble falling on him, he checked a few things and walked out. Konan had decided to go and get Sasori something to eat.

Sasori sighed as he looked out the window. It was over. Deidara was dead. But…what now? He still didn't understand why the blonde had become so…twisted. How could someone that seemed as just as Deidara be so cold hearted and demented? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Someone sent you some flowers Detective." She said cheerfully. Sasori raised a brow as the ginger haired woman set a vase down. "I'll leave them here where the sun is." She said before walking out.

Sasori analyzed the flowers. They were all lovely, with roses even… Sasori noticed a note and grabbed it…

_Dear Sasori-no-danna,_

_I hope you get better soon. Our game of Cat and Mouse isn't over yet~! You're too interesting to let die. Get well soon~._

_Lots of love, _

_Your partner, Deidara._

Sasori just continued to stare at the note…

(A/n) And I shall leave it at that! XD.

Saso: He almost killed me.

Dei: It's just this one fic danna!

Saso: Yeah, yeah.

R&R! Flames to be used as a heater!


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoki no Mado

Saso: Why the hell can't I find that blonde?

Because I control your fate.

Saso: …sometimes…I seriously…don't like you.

Yeah, yeah. And then I make you seme and you love me again.

Saso: …touché…

Disclaimer Danna?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thank you. Now, welcome my readers, to _Kyoki no Mado_

**Kyoki no Mado**

Deidara looked out the window of the ship that was taking him to his destination. Staring out at the ocean, his thoughts wandered to his past. "Insanity always has a source…" he whispered in the darkness, "And it will always end in death." As he stared out, his sapphire eyes seemed to take on a broken look, "Now it only depends on who the curse will choose…"

~In Moscow~

Sasori sighed in frustration as he looked at the picture that Konan had brought him once more. There, clear as day, was Deidara. He was seated on a park bench behind the scene of a murder. "Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" exclaimed the redheaded detective before he slammed a fist down on the table he was seated at.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Konan sighed, "It's all right Sasori…you'll find him." Sasori scoffed, "Every time I get to a place I think he's at, he's already moved on! I don't know if I'll ever catch up to him!" he looked down at the picture once more and glared.

Deidara had on a look that just screamed _come and find me_! He was literally mocking the red head now!

Presently, Detective Akasuna no Sasori was in Russia, trying to pinpoint his ex-partner's location. And Deidara was mocking him by murdering people and coming out in the background of the picture of the crime scene.

How the hell was that teen moving so damn fast?

Sasori thought and thought, staying up for the second night in a row, trying to find out where Deidara would head next.

And it suddenly hit him.

_In fact, he and I both came from Japan un._

Deidara's home country…how could he have not thought of that sooner? Deidara had gone from London to Paris to Berlin to Moscow. He was headed back home…

~A few days later~

Deidara stepped off of the ship and onto Japanese soil. A rush of bitter memories filled him as he glanced around. Yokohama…his home town. His jaw clenched as he noticed just how peaceful the city that he despised seemed.

A gentle hand was placed onto Deidara's shoulder, "Artist…are you all right? This is the first time I've been to Yokohama…but by the look on your face…" "Ty byl zdes' ran'she moi drug?" asked Hidan. (You've been here before my friend?) Deidara nodded as he started down the street. He didn't look up from the ground as he walked, his two friends trailing behind.

Neither Itachi nor Hidan knew what had happened to make Deidara the way he was. They knew that the blonde had been consumed by insanity after a horrible incident, but that was it.

They were highly curios as to what that incident was.

"Artist…where exactly are we headed? Unlike you and Weasel, I was not born in Japan. I don't even know where we are located." Asked Hidan. Deidara stopped walking and looked up at a shrine to his left. "…Chichi no ie…" he whispered uncharacteristically. Deidara was never one to sound so…broken. Hidan glanced at Itachi, for he did not understand what the blonde had said. Itachi on the other hand…

"Your father's house?" he asked. Deidara flinched at the words_ your father_ and Itachi regretted saying the phrase. "Artist." The blonde glanced back at Hidan, "Will you not tell us what happened in this city?"

Deidara just turned and headed down the street again. As he walked, he saw a small sushi restaurant that he and his parents had gone on the day they had…

_Deidara giggled as his father put him on his shoulders. The older blonde smiled and turned to his wife as they left the restaurant. "Wasn't that fun Kanari? I think Deidei enjoyed it as much as we did!" Kanari, Deidara's silver haired mother, laughed at her husband's childishness. "Yes. It was very fun. Honestly Kiro, you're more childish than Deidara!" she said before she reached up and ran a hand through Deidara's neck length hair. _

_With a giggle, Deidara asked in a cheerful voice, "What will we do now Haha, Chichi?" He looked up at the clear blue sky with an adorable smile. Kiro grinned, "We have a surprise for you Deidei." He said as he glanced at Kanari. The silver haired, blue eyed woman smiled gently at the two while Deidara seemed to grow impatient on his father's shoulders. _

"_We're taking you to see the ships over at the docks. A circus is coming to Yokohama and they will let the people look at the animals while they unload the ships!" she explained. Deidara cheered, excited to see animals that were not from his homeland. The trio headed for the dock…_

"_**IIE!**__" Deidara was pulled back by an adult when he tried to run over to where his parents were. He had wandered off to see what was called a _wolf_ in a country called Britain. There had been a crashing sound and when the blonde had looked, he saw a large creature with sharp fangs and claws headed for his parents. _

_And it seemed furious. _

"_CALM THE BEAR DOWN! GET HIM AWAY FROM THEM!" called one of the workers. _

_Bear._

_The black furred creature stood on its hind legs, standing much taller than Deidara's father, and let out an angry roar. The small blonde boy let out a cry before the woman holding him back covered his eyes…_

_But she could not block out the sound of his mother's screams of agony…_

"Artist."

Deidara was brought back from his horrifying memory by the sound of Itachi's monotone voice. He turned and met the other's onyx eyes. "How much farther? We need to plan our next move." Deidara nodded and continued walking, "The house is a mere ten minutes walk from our current location un.

Bears.

How Deidara had hated those creatures as a child.

But now…they were just another kind of animal. He no longer felt hatred for them.

For that had just been the beginning of his horrible childhood…

~Sasori~

The red head looked out the window of the ship that was taking him to Tokyo. "Japan…but where exactly in Japan? Where exactly was Deidara born?" he asked no one in particular. He knew Deidara was headed for Japan…but it was still a wide area of where the blonde would end up…

"Deidara? Katsu Deidara? The young man known around Japan as the Death Artist?"

Sasori blinked and looked up at the entrance to the room he was in and saw an elderly woman with long graying hair. Her eyes looked at the redhead sadly as she stepped into the room.

"Ah…yes…do you know him?" asked Sasori, not sure if he was comfortable with someone speaking of the blonde. Were they pure? Or were they like Hidan and Itachi; cursed by insanity?"

The woman's sad eyes looked with Sasori's before she nodded, "Yes…I met the poor boy when he was merely seven years old…poor thing."

Ok, now Sasori was interested.

"Poor boy?"

The woman nodded, "He had once been such a happy, innocent child. And then the horrible incident happened." "Incident?" "Why, when the rabid bear mauled his parents to death. I remember holding the boy back…" Sasori's eyes widened. Mauled? Bear? "So…he's an orphan…"

The woman sighed with deep sorrow, "Indeed…though…he would've probably been better off staying at the orphanage that he had been taken too after the incident…rather than…Kyofu adopting him. Had that man not walked into Deidara-kun's life…he may not have become the murderer he is today…After the horrible ordeal with that man, I couldn't bear to stay in Yokohama anymore. I moved to Moscow and became a florist."

Sasori's curiosity got the better of him, "What exactly was the _horrible ordeal_ that made you leave…Yokohama was it?" At least he now knew where Deidara was headed…

~Deidara~

The walls shook as Deidara punched a hole into one of them.

Both Itachi and Hidan were highly worried about their younger friend. Ever since they had set foot in Yokohama, he had been acting very strange. It was as if he couldn't control his own insanity.

As if he wanted to kill everyone in this city.

"We'll be staying in this house for now un." said the blonde as he walked over to a different room and slammed the door shut. He glared around the room at the bloodstained walls as more memories flooded his mind…

_Deidara bit back a cry of pain as his foster father thrust into him one last time before he finished. Kyofu looked down at the nine year old with a malicious smirk. "That's a good boy. You didn't scream tonight." he whispered before kissing the blonde's cheek._

_Deidara wished the man would just die._

_He had adopted the blonde two years earlier, about a month after his parents had been killed. Deidara had not wanted to go with the man…he had seen how horrible he was from the start. But the greedy son of a bitch that owned the orphanage hadn't listened._

_It only took Kyofu six weeks to start abusing the blonde._

_Or as he liked to call it, "love"._

_Deidara hated him. He had lost count how many times the man had raped him. All he knew was that he wanted him dead._

_Kyofu rain a hand through Deidara's shoulder length hair, "How about I take you to the park tomorrow as a reward for being quiet? How do you like that idea Dei-chan?" Deidara just remained silent. He had lost his smile too long before. "Aww, come on Dei-chan, no smile for me?" whined Kyofu before he kissed down the blonde's jaw. _

_Deidara hated how disgusting he felt because of this man. Two years…and the police never helped. They never saw what Deidara saw. They only thought he was rebelling. "Well, it's time to sleep anyway Dei-chan. You have sweet dreams~."_

_And that's when Deidara felt himself break._

_He had to do it. _

_No one else would save him from this monster._

_But to do so…_

"Artist."

Deidara turned to Hidan, his face twisted into a mask of pure hatred. Hidan was taken aback. He had never seen Deidara so angry before…and it frightened him. "Are you all right?" he asked. Deidara turned back to the bloodstained walls, "Just get out of the room Hidan. Or you will be my next work of art un."

Hidan was about to say something, but then he saw the blonde shaking violently. He decided that he valued his life too much to question the blonde's anger and exited the room. He walked over to Itachi, "Artist is completely lost in his own mind. He even threatened to kill me." He told the raven.

Itachi took a sip from the tea he had made and sighed. "This place must be the source of the insanity." He stated. Hidan raised a brow and Itachi explained, "Insanity always has a source…and it always ends in death. It all depends on who the curse chooses." Hidan blinked, still not understanding, but looked over at the closed door that separated Deidara from them.

On the other side of said door, Deidara stared at the bloody and burnt silhouette on the wall…

_Nine year old Deidara had waited for Kyofu to be asleep before slipping out of the bed. The boy pulled on one of the older male's shirts as a form of caution and slipped out into the dark hall of the house. He made his way back to his room and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a wooden baseball bat and grinned eerily. _

_Next, the blonde walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a case of matches. He grabbed a bottle of liquor from the counter and poured some onto the bat before lighting the object on fire._

_He was going to make the bastard suffer._

_He quickly and silently made his way back to Kyofu's room. Once inside, he raised the bat and brought it down on his foster father's back with extreme force._

_The man let out a pain-filled cry before jumping up and looking over at the boy with the flaming bat. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a harsh whisper. Deidara merely grinned and lunged at the man._

_Kyofu tried to grab the bat, but the flames kept him from doing so. Soon, Deidara had slammed the bat into his left knee, causing him to fall to the ground. From there, Deidara merely continued to beat the man with the bat until he remained motionless._

_Panting, Deidara looked down at the man dead at his feet. He felt his face and arms covered in blood and that his hands had been burned slightly by the flames…but those had gone out while he had beat Kyofu. _

_For a few silent minutes, Deidara merely stared at the corpse, still letting the thought sink in._

_He had killed the monster._

_Once his mind had processed that, he started to laugh. _

_And laugh._

_And laugh._

_Deidara was soon laughing maniacally as the bat slipped from his grip. He clutched his side and laughed even more._

_That had felt so…_

_Good._

_If he had known that getting rid of Kyofu in such a creative way would feel so liberating, he would have done it far earlier. And he would've ended his suffering._

_Now…hmm…_

_Deidara finally calmed down and thought a minute. He couldn't stay in Yokohama. The police would find out, and he would just be thrown back into the orphanage. No…he needed to run. He went and cleaned up quickly and packed some clothes in a bag. Grabbing another bag, he threw as much food as he could carry and took money from the stash Kyofu had hidden in the ice-box. He grabbed a knife and slipped it into his pants. He looked back at the house one last time before slipping on his shoes and going outside to his bike. Hoping on, he rode full speed off into the city._

_He looked around and scowled. _

_It was all so peaceful._

_No…he couldn't leave it like this…he had to show the police that he was not going to let them remain so oblivious to him. He remembered the matches. He had slipped them into his pocket when he had changed._

_The eerie grin slipped onto his face once more and he decided he'd get back at, not only the police, but at the greedy bastard that had let Kyofu adopt him…Yoku._

_Yoku lived in a home a few blocks away from the orphanage. Deidara stopped in front of the large house and grinned…_

_Around ten minutes later, the sun was starting to rise. Deidara had finished arranging the matches and lit the last one. "Goodbye Yoku. Have fun in hell un." he said as he tossed the match onto the others. He hopped onto his bike once more and took off at full speed._

_This time…he didn't stop until he reached Tokyo. On his tenth birthday, which was a week later, Deidara found Uchiha Itachi and had stopped him from jumping in front of a train…_

Deidara had finally calmed down. The memories were beginning to slip back into the dark corner that Deidara had shoved them into long ago and he was starting to think about his game once more. He looked around the room and let his psychotic smile slip onto his face.

"All right Sasori-no-danna…let's continue our little game un."

~Sasori~

The red head was prepared this time. He was not leaving until he was sure Deidara was captured. And he would be the one to bring him in. He looked up at the house that the woman on the boat had said once belonged to Deidara's foster father, Kyofu, and took a deep breath.

Deidara was in there. He was sure of it.

The blonde had yet to have murder someone in this city…so Sasori was sure he was still here. Deidara didn't leave until someone was dead.

He kicked the door open and kept his gun steady.

There stood Hidan, completely shocked. "Detective…Akasuna!" he exclaimed before he grabbed a scythe that was lying next to him. Sasori pulled the trigger, but Hidan moved out of the way.

"Detective…Deidara isn't here at the moment…but we'll keep you entertained."

Sasori jumped back as a katana went by. He had taken time to go through very old newspapers and found out about Itachi. A master with a blade with speed to match. But Sasori was not going to lose to him. Hidan he had read about in Moscow. The Reaper, infamous for killing his victims with a scythe…

Itachi went for him again, but Sasori side-stepped the attack and aimed at the raven's head. Before he could pull the trigger, Hidan swung his scythe at him. The object got stuck in the wall behind the red head as Sasori ducked. He kicked out Hidan's feet from under him and quickly took aim at the Uchiha headed at him.

The gunshot rang.

Itachi slowed to a stop and stared blankly at the redhead….before falling to the ground. "YEBAT!" Hidan swung the scythe at Sasori again. Sasori dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back. Before Hidan could react, Sasori aimed at his head and fired his gun.

By the force of the blast, Hidan was thrown into the opposite wall.

Sasori got back to his feet and kept his guard. He waited a few seconds before lowering his weapon and looking from Itachi to Hidan. Itachi was face down in a pool of his own blood, Sasori having successfully shot him in the heart. Hidan…had gotten a bullet right between the eyes.

After catching his breath, Sasori looked around for any clue as to where Deidara had gone.

He hadn't cared for bringing those two alive…but…he needed to be careful with the blonde. Itachi had been turned into a killing machine by his own father. He was better put out of his misery. Hidan just killed for the fun of it. The world was better off without him.

But…Deidara was just a broken child. He hadn't asked for any of this.

And that was what his eyes had said back in that room in London.

_Help me._

Sasori had taken Deidara as an apprentice because the boy was alone. No one deserved that. As time went by…Deidara actually seemed to open up to him more. He wondered if he had started to mend his broken sanity. If he could catch the blonde…he'd personally take him in again. It was dangerous to put Deidara with other criminals. The blonde needed to be in a controlled environment where he could relax and see that there were other ways to let out his creativity. Like the drawings Sasori had found in the desk he had set apart for the blonde.

If Deidara's parents hadn't been killed…Sasori had a feeling that Deidara would have become one hell of an artist. His future had been ripped away from him…poor kid.

The red head found a note left on the table.

_Weasel, Reaper, _

_Off to Jisatsu no Tana. Need to clear my head._

_Artist._

Sasori turned to the door and walked around.

After asking someone where Jisatsu no Tana was, he headed out of town to a cliff that stood over a dangerous ocean. The fall alone was enough to kill a man, and if not…the waves would crush him into the face of the cliff.

From a distance, he could see Deidara's long, golden locks. He held his gun ready…but made sure it wasn't at a dangerous aim. He cautiously walked over to where the blonde was at.

"Hello Sasori-no-danna."

Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara turned to face him.

There it was again. Those eyes.

"I see you've taken my Knight and my Bishop then un?"

But there was also that smile. That eerie smile.

"Deidara…I don't want to kill you. I want to take you back to London." Explained Sasori.

"I don't think so Danna. I can't go back there. I'll just be sent to prison. I won't be imprisoned again un." replied the blonde as he pulled out a pair of knives. Sasori lowered his gun, "I'm not here to arrest you either Deidara. I want to help you. Come back and I'll help you regain your sanity."

Deidara flinched at the word _sanity_. "No un…" he whispered as his grip on the knives tightened. Sasori nodded, "Yes Deidara. I know that it started to come back during the two years you worked alongside me. Come home Deidara."

The blonde's jaw clenched, "You…don't know anything un."

"Deidei. I know that your parents were mauled by a rabid bear when you were seven. I know that a horrible man named Kyofu adopted you and sexually abused you for two years. I know that the only reason you started killing…was because the police wouldn't believe you when you told them the truth about Kyofu." Sasori saw that Deidara had started shaking.

"Deidara…I know what happened to you. And I wish I could've been there to help you…to save you from the insanity. But I can help you now. Just come home." The red headed detective held out his hand to the blonde. Deidara looked at the hand for a minute before he started to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

He suddenly dropped the knives and clutched his side as he laughed. Sasori didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he hoped it was a good thing.

Soon, the blonde calmed himself, "I haven't laughed like that in ten years un…you really are way too interesting to kill Danna." He said as he smiled eerily at Sasori. Sasori just kept his hand held out to the blonde, "Come home Dei."

Deidara's smile suddenly changed. Sasori was taken aback by the innocent, adorable smile that had appeared on the blonde's face. "Sasori-no-danna…thank you…and…goodbye un." Sasori blinked, not understanding what the blonde meant, but Deidara said, "Insanity always has a source…and it always ends in death. It all depends on who the curse chooses un. And I pass this curse…"

Deidara suddenly let himself fall off the edge of the cliff.

"To you Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori ran to the edge in time to see Deidara fall into angry ocean below…

~Months later~

Sasori sat in a tea shop back in London. He…just wondered what he would do now. Without Deidara…everything was quiet. He still hadn't gotten used to it.

But it was finally over…he had buried the blonde himself. He felt that Deidara had deserved to have that at least.

Or so he thought.

Lately, he had been seeing him. Everywhere. It was highly unnerving. He knew it wasn't the blonde, for when he would look a second time, it would be someone else…but…it…freaked him out to say the least.

Today…he was just going to head over to see Konan and then head home to rest.

He finished his tea and headed out the door.

As he walked, it happened again. He looked again and froze.

Deidara was walking down the street with Hidan and Itachi. That wasn't possible. Sasori started to tremble as he looked. He rubbed his eyes, but they were still there.

No…he couldn't…this was way too much…

Sasori pulled his gun out and walked over to the blonde.

The sapphire eyes male looked up and paled when he saw the gun. "Wha-" "You won't get me this time…its game over." Said the redhead as he pulled the gun to his own head, "I quit." He said before he pulled the trigger.

The silver haired male pulled the blonde away, "David, are you ok?" he asked. The raven looked down at the insane redhead that had come up to them, "Who the hell was that Harry?" he asked. The silver hair, Harry, shrugged, "Some maniac? How should I know Ian? Do you know him David?" The blonde shook his head, "Not in the slightest…but he seemed to think he knew ME…" David kneeled down to look at the red head, his long golden hair hiding his face from view.

He smirked eerily suddenly, "Like I said Sasori-no-danna…Insanity always has a source…and it always ends in death. It only depends on who the curse chooses. I'm finally free…I wonder…are you?"

"Huh? What did you say David?" asked Ian. David blinked and frowned, not remembering, "Nothing…I don't know him." He got back to his feet, "Sam is waiting for us at the shop. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

He spared one last glance at Sasori, "He's very impatient you know." He said before walking off with his friends…

(A/n) Ah, there we go!

Saso: So…you killed us both? That's a first.

Dei: Well, technically, she killed us, and re-incarnated us un.

Exactly. Well, what did you think? That's the end of the _So…Who is the Culprit?_ Saga! Kyoki no Mado! Which actually means Window of Insanity. XD. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R! Flames to be used in cremation! XD.


End file.
